


Kakashi and Tōsan Play Dress Up

by BurnTheWorld



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Sakumo feels guilty for what he feels for his son, Sakumo is completely smitten with his son, Seriously Kakashi is like 6 here, Shotacon, Underage Sex, no actual penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnTheWorld/pseuds/BurnTheWorld
Summary: Sakumo decides to teach his son how to play an adult “game”. He enjoys dressing his son up in pretty clothing and complimenting him about how he looks in it.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Hatake Sakumo
Kudos: 37





	Kakashi and Tōsan Play Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my house of sin! Enjoy the story!

Sakumo smiled as his son raced up to him and into his arms. Kakashi had grown into such a pretty boy and he was already on his way to being an excellent shinobi. At this point he had become even prettier than his mother. Kakashi had gotten the best of both Sakumo and his mother’s genes and Sakumo already knew he was going to be stunning.

It was too bad he had already gotten into the habit of hiding his pretty little face behind those masks of his. That was okay though. Sakumo was thinking of introducing Kakashi to a new game today. If all went as planned he would get to see Kakashi’s pretty face all he wanted while they were both at home together.

Kakashi didn’t need to show his face off all the time anyway. If he did that his son would have far too many fans to deal with and Sakumo already wanted the boy all to himself. He was hardly going to let anyone else take his son’s time or attention away from him. He hummed to himself as he carried Kakashi back to their shared home, thinking of all the pretty pieces of clothing he was dying to have Kakashi try on for him.

He was sure Kakashi would indulge him. What boy didn’t want to please his father after all? He stopped off at a small place to get them some takeout so he didn’t have to cook tonight and they headed straight home from there. They made small talk on the way home but most of Sakumo’s mind was on the things he had bought with Kakashi in mind not that long ago.

He was really looking forward to having his son model some of those clothes for him if Kakashi agreed to it. He had to keep his mind limited to clean mental images. Being aroused in public while holding one’s own son did _not_ look good no matter who you were. When they finally reached their compound he let Kakashi down to run ahead of him to the door though of course he waited for his father to get there so Sakumo could disarm his security seals and traps without triggering them and open the door.

Shinobi didn’t bother with common door locks as any shinobi out of the academy and even some still in it knew how to pick locks. Once his security measures were temporarily disarmed Kakashi ran ahead of him inside while he was left to bring their dinner to the kitchen alone. Mindful of the setting sun he switched a few lights on along the way. After their dinner was on the table he went and reactivated his traps and seals so they couldn’t be interrupted by anyone without at the least knowing about it.

He was eager to teach Kakashi the new game he had devised. With a smile he grabbed his son up from the floor and cuddled the boy to him, tickling him until he was breathless with laughter and then sitting down on the couch with Kakashi on his lap. Once Kakashi had caught his breath again Sakumo asked him the question he had wanted to ask him since they had gotten back home.

“Hey Kakashi, do you want to learn a new game? It’s an adult game but I think you’re ready to start learning it now. People usually wait to teach it to their children but I think you’re mature enough to learn it already. Are you interested?” Sakumo asked, knowing that adding things alluding to it being for adults would interest his son at the least.

Kakashi stopped for a moment to consider it and Sakumo stopped to internally gush at how adorable his son looked when he was so serious. After a few moments his son nodded an affirmative and Sakumo smiled once more.

“Now, I know this sounds silly but sometimes adults like to see each other in pretty clothes. They especially like to see pretty _people_ in pretty clothes. Will you let tōsan dress you up in something pretty, Kakashi? You’ve grown very pretty and your tōsan wants to see you in pretty clothes.” Sakumo said, carding his hand through Kakashi’s hair.

Kakashi pouted and crossed his arms.

“’M not supposed to be pretty. I’m a boy.” He said petulantly and Sakumo resisted the urge to hug Kakashi tightly at how cute he was when he was pouting.

“Kakashi, it’s perfectly normal for boys to be pretty too. Not all of them are but some boys are just naturally pretty and you are very much so. You’ve inherited the best features from both your mother and I so naturally you have a very pretty face. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.

“I suppose if you don’t want to though you don’t _have_ to play. I’ll just have to find something else to do today.” Sakumo said with a small sigh. It was a shame but he wasn’t going to try to force his son to dress up for him. If he did this he wanted Kakashi to enjoy it to or else there was no point in it.

He actually _felt_ Kakashi sigh and heard him grumble quietly to himself though he didn’t hear what was said. He _did_ hear when Kakashi spoke up, however.

“Fine; I’ll play but if I look stupid I’m not going to play anymore.” Kakashi said firmly. Sakumo nodded in agreement, trying to hide his building excitement.

“Okay. You won’t look stupid though since the clothes I picked out will suit you.” Sakumo said, lifting Kakashi fully into his arms as he stood. He hurried to his bedroom, sitting his son on his bed and grabbing the numerous bags he had collected from the shopping he had done earlier out of his closet.

“Get undressed while tōsan finds something for you to wear.” Sakumo said over his shoulder, busily digging through the bags for what he wanted Kakashi to wear first. He dug out a small pair of black panties from one bag and dug around in another for the adorable skirt he had spotted just earlier. When he had those in hand he dug around in yet another bag and grabbed out a cute top to complete the outfit. When he turned back around he allowed himself a few seconds to appreciate his son’s nearly bare, pale skin and finally revealed face before he hurried over to him.

“Okay, I want you to try these on. The panties too please.” He said, glancing down at the small underwear his son still wore. Kakashi sighed but shimmied out of his underwear, unknowing of just how much his father was enjoying the view as he slipped into the cute little black panties. Once he had the panties on, he stepped into the black skirt and slid it up and over his hips, grabbing the silver top afterward and sliding it on over his head.

Annoyingly, to Kakashi at least, the sleeves didn’t go over his shoulders but around them instead. Once he was done dressing he turned back to his father.

“What should I do now? This isn’t very fun so far.” Kakashi said, crossing his arms. Sakumo broke himself out of his daze to answer. He had been wrong earlier.

His son wouldn’t _be_ stunning because he already _was_ stunning. He had to swallow hard before he could answer him.

“This is just the start of the game. You already look very cute. You’ve made your tōsan very happy, Kakashi. Would you like to see how pretty you look?” Sakumo asked and Kakashi nodded.

Sakumo lifted Kakashi more carefully this time, being careful not to dislodge or wrinkle any of the clothing Kakashi had put on as he brought him over to the full length mirror that sat against one of his walls and sat Kakashi on his feet before it. Kakashi used the mirror to look at himself with a critical eye, twisting this way and that as he examined himself in the clothing Sakumo gave him. After a few minutes he stopped examining himself and nodded in satisfaction.

“I suppose it will do. I look passable but it’s too modern for me to display any true beauty through something like this.” He said decisively and Sakumo blinked. His son had really put _that_ much thought into the clothing? He really just wanted to see Kakashi in something cute.

He knew Kakashi was a prodigy but did that intelligence seriously spread to female clothing as well? As he watched Kakashi wander over to the bags and start digging through them himself Sakumo conceded that it probably did. He really hadn’t thought Kakashi would put so much thought into it. He found himself entranced as Kakashi stripped off the clothes he had been wearing carelessly, leaving him in only the cute little black panties that did nothing to hide the swell of his cute little butt from his father.

It wasn’t until Kakashi pulled out a full black kimono with silver accents and a silver obi that he was once again broken from his trance. Apparently Kakashi really _was_ going full traditional on this next one.

“Come and help me put this on.” He demanded of Sakumo, making the man nod instantly. He hurried over to his son to do so. He tried to control his breathing as he helped his son slide the kimono over bare, pale shoulders to settle it on him correctly. He helped him straighten and wrap all the layers of it before helping him finish it off by tying the obi in the back.

Once it was settled on his son he allowed himself to step back and take in the full picture and when he did he was left breathless. How was his son this gorgeous? He knew logically but Kakashi looked like something purely ethereal right now. He looked like a small god had decided to grace the earth with his presence for a short while and Sakumo had been the only one lucky enough to be around when he arrived.

“Well?” Kakashi demanded, breaking Sakumo’s perusal of his body and bringing attention to his pretty face once more. “Do I look good or not?” Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow at his dazed father. Why was the man spacing out so much today? Sakumo cleared his throat and nodded.

“You look perfect.” Sakumo said, his voice a rougher growl than Kakashi was used to. Kakashi decided that he would see for himself if his father was right and made his way carefully to the mirror, finding it far harder to move in the fully wrapped kimono than it was to move in anything else he had ever worn. He only paid attention to what his father was doing when the man came back with a pair of geta to complete the look. He helped Kakashi keep his balance by holding his small hand while he lifted each foot to step into the tall footwear and then step in front of the mirror.

Kakashi smiled as he got a proper look at himself. This was _far_ more fitting on him than what he had worn earlier. He wondered if a little makeup would make him look even better. He had to admit that his father was right; he really _did_ look pretty in things like this.

It gave him a small thrill to wear such pretty things when he was so used to wearing what was practical and not caring what it looked like. He decided that he wanted to wear this for the rest of the day and he turned to his father to tell him so only to notice that Sakumo’s dark eyes were moving over him once more.

“Tōsan, what are you doing?” Kakashi asked, making Sakumo jump as he startled.

“I was just admiring how you look in the kimono, Kakashi. It makes your tōsan very happy to see you looking so pretty.” Sakumo said, his voice rougher still than it had been earlier. Kakashi shrugged it off and spoke.

“Okay, let’s go eat. I’m hungry.” Kakashi demanded, turning to walk carefully from the room while he tried to get used to walking in a kimono and geta.

“You want to wear that while eating?” Sakumo asked, surprised. Kakashi nodded without looking back at his father, still carefully heading for the door.

“Yes, I like wearing this. I want to wear it for the rest of the day.” Kakashi said simply and Sakumo thanked the Sage that his son liked at least one of the things he bought him. He looked absolutely perfect in it and Sakumo couldn’t help but admire the small, strong curves of his young body in the thing. He hoped Kakashi would take to the other “games” he wanted to teach him as well as he took to this one.

He wanted to be able to touch his son how he wanted without scaring Kakashi but that would have to wait until Kakashi consented to such a thing. Even then Sakumo would have to explain it to him so that he understood that it was usually something that adults did with each other. Sakumo felt that his son was old enough to handle it though. His son was going to be beautiful his entire life so he should learn early what that would entail if he wanted to let anyone touch him.

As much as he wanted to take his son now, the thought of hurting him in any way disgusted Sakumo. Kakashi would need a _lot_ of preparation before he was ready for what Sakumo ultimately wanted him to do. The thought of his perfect little son bouncing on his cock was making him hard fast and he needed to _stop_ thinking about it right now. Kakashi was _not_ ready to go that far quite yet consider he hadn’t even introduced him to anything sexual yet.

He might start introducing him to it after dinner if Kakashi agreed to another “game” but it would be awhile before he could prepare Kakashi enough to take Sakumo into his body. He had gotten toys just for Kakashi’s eventual preparation but those would have to wait for awhile as well. He wanted his son to be ready for it first. Going too fast with this would likely scare Kakashi and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

He really didn’t want to scare his son when all he wanted was to show the boy just how much he loved him. Sure, some might say his desire for his son was wrong but he couldn’t bring himself to feel that the things he felt for his son were wrong on any level when he loved Kakashi so very much. He might feel lust for him as well but that was only a small facet of what he actually felt. Feeling something as pure as his love for his son couldn’t be wrong no matter what type of love it was.

Sakumo let his love for his son fill him as they sat down to eat together, savoring the quiet moment with Kakashi as one of those moments that were few and far between. It wasn’t too often that they got to eat together or even spend a few hours together. He was a Jounin and a powerful one at that and thus he was often sent out on missions that the village felt wouldn’t be handled well by anyone not on par with himself or the Sannin. Since the second Shinobi World War had ended he and the Sannin had been popular choices to be sent out on difficult missions so it wasn’t that unusual.

The village had started sending them on even more missions since yet another war had started when his son had just turned 2 years old. Sakumo was starting to wonder if his son would ever see a world without war. He dearly hoped so. The Third Shinobi World War had started only 3 years ago but it was looking like it was going to be a long one.

With only 20 years since the last war Sakumo found himself growing weary of a war torn world. Yes, on one hand they had gotten a 20 year break which was great but this was the second war he had seen in his lifetime. He was young when the last war had been going on and though he had made a name for himself as Konoha’s White Fang he had been through so many close calls during that time that when the war ended he was frankly amazed that he had survived it. For years after the war he would frequently wake up to nightmares of watching his comrades die and nightmares of actually dying himself in one of the many close calls he had been through.

For years he felt that he couldn’t relax even in his own village surrounded by allies so he was always on alert for threats even when logically he didn’t need to be. War had taken a lot from him including his sense of security even within his own village and the stress of being constantly on edge for years had aged him both mentally and physically. It was only when he met the woman that became his wife that he started to finally feel at ease again. Something about her had just eased his soul every time they spoke and it led him to falling in love with her.

They had been happily married for years before she became pregnant with his son. They had named the baby together once they found out it was to be a boy and both happily anticipated his birth. Unfortunately, there were unforeseen complications during the birth and the doctors informed the expectant parents that while the child or the mother could survive, it would require a choice because they couldn’t save both of them. While Sakumo had begged and pleaded with his wife to choose herself since they could have another baby she had refused to let her child die if she had any say in the matter.

Although Sakumo hated it, it was ultimately her choice and he would respect it. Sakumo thus grieved the woman he loved even as his son was brought into the world and his wife passed from it. He had given his son the name they had chosen together and had vowed to cherish the child as the only thing he had left of the woman he loved. He couldn’t ever bring himself to resent the boy even if it was his birth that had caused the death of his wife.

She had loved Kakashi so much even before his birth that she had chosen his life over her own and he could never hate something that his wife had loved so much. Eventually he had come to love Kakashi as his son rather than just as the only thing left of his late wife. He had nearly let himself love the boy only for what he represented. For awhile after that he had been ashamed of himself for not loving his son for who he was and not what he was right away.

Kakashi himself had helped his father to get over that shame with the bond that had grown between father and son. The boy had shown his intelligence since the day he was born and he had always seemed to know when his father was in low spirits. Whenever Sakumo felt low Kakashi would demand attention in whatever way he could until his father picked him up and he would then cuddle with the man until his anguish had eased. No matter how old Kakashi got this was a trend that had continued and Sakumo had grown to cherish these moments with his son.

He wasn’t sure when he had started to fall in love with Kakashi but he _was_ sure that his wife wouldn’t approve of it. Even despite that he couldn’t help what he started to feel. Kakashi was just like his late wife in so many ways and he soothed Sakumo’s tattered soul with the same ease that the woman herself always had. He was the balm for Sakumo’s many emotional wounds and scars and he couldn’t help but hold that balm as close to him as humanly possible.

“Tōsan, what are you thinking about?” Kakashi asked him, tilting his head a bit in his curiosity. Sakumo smiled at how adorable his son was when he did that, dismissing his thoughts with a shake of his head.

“I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you, Kakashi. I don’t know if I could have made it without you.” Sakumo said sincerely. Kakashi moved to his father’s side and embraced him, looking up at the man with a serious expression.

“You would have. Stop doubting yourself, tōsan. You are strong and you would make it with or without me.” Kakashi said, completely sure of himself. Sakumo pulled Kakashi close to him as emotion suddenly clogged his throat and tears stung his eyes. What had he done to deserve such a good son?

“I’m glad I never had to find out.” Sakumo replied, his voice thick with the emotion that still clogged his throat. Kakashi hugged him back tightly, just letting his father bask in his presence long enough to calm the man down. Once they had been there awhile, Kakashi finally spoke.

“I love you tōsan.” Kakashi said quietly against his father’s chest, glad that he could give his father comfort with his presence as he didn’t know how to do so with his words. He often tried but he was smart enough to know it was more his presence that comforted his father than anything he could say to the man. He felt his father’s arms tighten around him.

“I love you too, Kakashi.” Sakumo said, giving his son one last squeeze before he pulled back from the embrace enough to look down into his son’s pretty face. He hesitated in asking what he wanted to ask, knowing that if he did it would inexorably change his relationship with his son from at least his point of view. Kakashi noticed his hesitation and questioned him.

“Tōsan, what’s wrong?” he asked, making Sakumo’s stomach tighten with both anxiety and anticipation. Sakumo took in a deep breath before he let it out in a shaky sigh.

“Kakashi, would you be mad if your tōsan did something weird?” Sakumo questioned. Kakashi looked curious but shook his head nonetheless.

“I wouldn’t be mad, tōsan. What do you want to do?” Kakashi asked, curious as to what his father would do. Sakumo’s anxiety grew along with his anticipation, making his heart thunder in his chest.

“I want to kiss you but not in the same way I usually do. Adults sometimes share a… different kind of kiss. It is meant to show someone how much the other person loves them.” Sakumo said carefully, his breathing carefully controlled to stop his body from showing just how anxious he was. Kakashi looked pensive for a moment before he nodded.

“Okay. I don’t mind if you kiss me, tōsan.” Kakashi answered, smiling up at his father. Kakashi felt his father’s arms shake as he moved them, one wrapping around his waist as the hand of the other gently cupped the side of his face. Sakumo pulled Kakashi forward gently until their lips met in a chaste kiss.

His lips moved against his son’s slowly, letting Kakashi learn what to do as the kiss went on. Kakashi quickly learned what to do and he returned his father’s kiss shyly, unsure of himself. Sakumo rewarded his son for learning so quickly by deepening the kiss between them. He licked across Kakashi’s lips until they opened to him, using his tongue to carefully tease Kakashi’s out of his mouth until it until it twisted together with his in a dance that Kakashi learned as they went along.

By the time they pulled back to breathe both had flushed faces from the intimate act they had just finished together. Sakumo rested his forehead gently against his son’s as he caught his breath, both regretting and not regretting his actions. On one hand he had finally gotten to kiss his lovely son but on the other hand he really should have restrained himself. As much as he loved Kakashi, he knew that it was unlikely his son would ever come to love him in the same way.

He was having second thoughts about teaching his son about the more adult side of life. If he did, there would certainly be consequences for his actions here later. Once Kakashi grew old enough to understand what his father had done to him he would hate him for it. Sakumo never wanted Kakashi to hate him and he most certainly never wanted to be the cause of said hate.

He would need to stop this before it went any further despite how much he wanted his son.

“I’m sorry, Kakashi. I shouldn’t have done that. Your first kiss should have been with someone you wanted to kiss.” Sakumo said regretfully. He was surprised when Kakashi glared up at him.

“Don’t say that, tōsan. Did I say I didn’t want to kiss you?” Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow. Sakumo was at a loss as to what he should say here.

“Well, I mean- that’s not what I meant. I meant that you should have done this with someone you love; someone you might spend the rest of your life with. I shouldn’t have even had the thought to kiss you in that way.” Sakumo said, trying to explain to Kakashi that what he had done, while he _had_ wanted it, was wrong at least on some level because Kakashi was too young to make an informed choice regardless of what Kakashi said on the matter.

“Do you think that I _don’t_ love you?!” Kakashi demanded, making Sakumo flinch. “Do you think I don’t want to spend as long as I possibly can with you?! I wanted that kiss too! Just because I didn’t know how to do it before you taught me doesn’t mean I wanted it any less!

“Don’t patronize me! You know damn well I’m different from other children! I’m smarter than them and I know what that kiss was supposed to mean! I’m _not_ stupid, tōsan! I _know_ the implications here!” Kakashi ranted, angry that Sakumo thought he was too stupid to understand what his father felt for him.

Even if he hadn’t known before this, he knew it now. That kiss had done more to tell him of his father’s feelings for him than anything the man had done so far. He knew that his father’s feelings for him were abnormal from an objective standpoint but he also knew that he didn’t care. He _wanted_ his father to love him.

That love took a different form than he was expecting but that didn’t mean he wanted it any less than he had before. He was happy that he could make Sakumo happy no matter how that happiness was achieved. His father was the only person he even remotely cared about.

“I’m your father. I’m not _supposed_ to kiss you like that. I’m not _supposed_ to love you the way I love you. I’m not supposed to have these feelings.” Sakumo said quietly, hating himself for feeling the way that he did.

He was startled when Kakashi grabbed his face to focus his attention on his son once more.

“Stop that _right now_ , tōsan! I don’t _care_ that you are my father! I don’t _care_ what society says about what you should feel! I _know_ you don’t regret feeling the way you do about me so what’s the actual problem here?!” Kakashi demanded, angry that his father was trying to push his feelings away.

Sakumo swallowed harshly. He hadn’t ever wanted Kakashi to know the root of his fears but here he was demanding to know them anyway. Still, he had brought this upon himself with the kiss he had initiated with his son so he would have to deal with the consequences of it.

“I…” Sakumo started, his words getting caught in his throat as his fears came to the forefront of his mind. He forced himself to continue regardless of his aching heart. “I want so much more from you than just a kiss. I want everything that you are and I hate myself for it.

“If I were to give in to my desires, you might enjoy what I want to do to you now but one day you’ll wake up and realize the full scope of what I’ve done to you. One day, you’ll wake up and realize that what I did to you was wrong and you’ll hate me for it. I don’t want you to hate me.” Sakumo finished quietly, his voice shaking. Kakashi hugged his father fiercely, surprising the man.

He had expected Kakashi to be disgusted with him at the very least. He heard his son let out a short laugh and he was confused by it.

“You’re so stupid, tōsan. I _love_ you, idiot. I’m not smarter than other kids for nothing. I know what sex _is_ and I know what it means to some people.

“I _know_ what desire for another is and I know that you can’t help who you desire. I love you and I always will regardless of what we do or don’t do together. I will love you even when you get tired of me and find that you love someone else more. Nothing matters to me except for your happiness. I could _never_ hate you!” Kakashi said vehemently, opposed to the very idea that he could ever feel something as vile as hatred for his own father.

Sakumo felt his heart swell with happiness and love for his son and he was surprised when he felt Kakashi’s small hands wipe at his face. It was only when he realized what Kakashi was doing that he also realized he was crying. He tried to stop the flow of tears but his realization only led to him releasing the floodgates. He hugged his son to him as he cried, his sobs the only sound around them besides Kakashi’s softly murmured reassurances of love.

He didn’t realize how long they had been there until he noticed how dark it was outside. He had been crying for nearly an hour.

“I’m sorry, Kakashi. You’re probably tired of having to comfort your tōsan. You’re not supposed to have to emotionally support a grown man. I’m sorry you have to see me like this so often.” Sakumo said self-deprecatingly as he finally released his son.

He always put too much on Kakashi’s shoulders. He was only five years old and Sakumo depended on him for comfort far more than he really should. It should be the other way around but Kakashi had always been a mature and emotionally stable child. Sakumo had grown too used to taking comfort from the only piece of his small family he had left.

“That doesn’t matter, tōsan. I’m _happy_ that I can comfort you. I _want_ you to be happy. Comforting you is _not_ a burden.

“You can’t handle everything by yourself so I’m happy you let me take some of the burden off of your shoulders.” Kakashi said gently, smiling up at his father. Sakumo looked at Kakashi in awe, wondering what he had done to deserve such an amazing, understanding son.

“Sage, I love you.” Sakumo said, not realizing he had said so aloud. Kakashi’s smile widened and he embraced his father again, burying his face in the sitting man’s neck to take in his comforting scent.

“I love you too, tōsan. I will love you in whichever way you wish me to.” Kakashi murmured into his father’s neck. Sakumo heard him nonetheless and his arms came up to embrace his son tightly, holding Kakashi to him until the boy released him from his hold. Before Kakashi could completely move away after the embrace Sakumo brought a hand up to cup Kakashi’s face tenderly.

He slowly leaned in for a kiss, giving Kakashi time to move away if it wasn’t what he wanted. Kakashi stayed where he was, letting his lips meet his father’s eagerly in another kiss full of unspoken desires. Sakumo devoured his son’s pretty mouth with less than a thought, their tongues twining together like they were long lost lovers only just reunited despite the fact that Kakashi had only learned how to kiss a little less than an hour ago. This time Sakumo picked his son up and set him carefully in his lap, seating him sideways as the kimono wouldn’t allow Kakashi to spread his legs enough to straddle his father.

Kakashi didn’t mind the odd position, kissing his father back just as fervently as he was being kissed himself as he tried to put all the love he felt for his father into the kiss. The kiss was only broken when he shifted a little in his father’s lap and Sakumo moaned against Kakashi’s mouth as Kakashi inadvertently stimulated his already stiffening cock. Kakashi only realized what was happening when he felt his father’s stiffening organ start to press against him from underneath. He may have never participated in anything sexual before but he wasn’t uneducated on the matter as he had read plenty of books on the subject.

Experimentally he shifted again, letting the curve of his ass rub against his father’s arousal and drawing another moan from him.

“Kakashi…” Sakumo groaned, his breath coming out hot and heavy against his son’s neck. Encouraged, Kakashi wrapped the arm closest to Sakumo around the man’s neck for leverage and ground himself down into the growing bulge beneath him. It was only then that Sakumo realized his son was doing it on purpose now and he gripped the boy’s hips tightly, using the leverage to grind his growing arousal up into his son’s small, perfect ass. It wasn’t long before he was completely hard and panting, wanting nothing more than to open Kakashi up for him and take him here and now.

Kakashi was most certainly not unaffected by his father’s clear desire for him and despite his young age he was as hard as he could get. He suddenly found the beautiful kimono he wore to be hot and restricting and he whined in the back of his throat.

“Tōsan, help me undress. I’m too hot.” He whimpered. Sakumo eagerly complied, hurrying to untie the obi and help Kakashi unwrap the suddenly stifling layers of the kimono he wore. Kakashi had to stand to finally be freed of the fabric but once he was it was carelessly tossed aside in their haste.

He then took off the small black panties as well and pulled his father by the hand to the couch in the living room. Once his father was seated Kakashi wasted no time in freeing the man’s arousal from its confines and then climbing back up to sit with his back to his father’s chest. Sakumo panted as Kakashi maneuvered himself so his cock was between Kakashi’s thighs and was touching his son’s own small arousal. When Kakashi squeezed him tightly between his thighs he bit his lip and groaned, precum leaking from his cock at the stimulation.

He realized what his son’s intentions were when Kakashi used his arms braced on Sakumo’s legs to lift himself, gliding up over Sakumo’s cock before he let himself drop again. He gripped his son’s hips again tightly, lifting Kakashi and reveling in the feeling of Kakashi’s small cock and his thighs rubbing against his hard flesh. He brought his son down hard, relishing the pleasured gasp Kakashi released as his own small cock was stimulated by his father’s. Sakumo set a steady rhythm, thrusting between his son’s thighs and letting himself imagine that he was taking him for the first time.

The small, pleased sounds Kakashi released only added to the illusion and with how tightly Kakashi kept his thighs together it was easy to imagine his pretty son’s small hole stretched open around him while he happily took his father into himself. He didn’t last very long with the potent visual and he soon reached his climax. He groaned as he shot his load over his son’s thighs and stomach, thrusting until he was spent. It was only when he had come down from his orgasm that he heard the whimpers of frustration from his son and realized he had selfishly finished without making sure his son had as well.

Kakashi had a hand on himself and was stroking his small cock but it was clear he didn’t really know what he was doing. He gently moved Kakashi’s small hand from its place, taking hold of his son’s small cock to help him finish.

“It’s okay Kakashi. I’m sorry I left you frustrated. Let tōsan take care of you.” He murmured in his son’s ear, stroking his son’s small cock and letting his frustrated whimpers turn into pleased moans. Kakashi was soon thrusting up into his hand and arousing Sakumo once more at the enticing picture the small boy made, covered in his cum and lost in the pleasure his father gave him.

His cock was still between Kakashi’s now cum slicked thighs as the boy thrust up into his hand and that only added to his stimulation. It wasn’t long before he was hard again and his son still hadn’t finished. This time he waited, focusing on his son’s pleasure and letting the boy’s cum slicked thighs stimulate him as Kakashi’s hips moved up into his fist. As Kakashi’s cries grew louder he knew that the boy was close so he kept patiently stroking him, getting a long, drawn out moan as Kakashi finally climaxed.

“Tōsaaaaaaan!” Kakashi moaned, his hips lifted and kept in place as he climaxed. When he finally settled bonelessly back in his father’s lap he looked up lazily at his father to see him licking a clear liquid from his own hand. “What are you doing?” he asked curiously. Once his father was done cleaning his hand with his tongue he nuzzled Kakashi’s ear as he answered.

“I’m tasting you. You’re too young to produce real semen since you can’t produce sperm yet but what you do produce still tastes like you.” Sakumo said, delighting in the way Kakashi squirmed on his lap as he said that.

“Does it taste good?” Kakashi questioned, unable to pinpoint why his father’s statement had aroused him. He heard Sakumo chuckle in his ear.

“You taste _very_ good. You’re sweet just like tōsan thought you would be.” Sakumo answered, hardly able to believe he was having this conversation with his lovely son let alone that said lovely son was sitting in his lap with his thighs covered in his cum. Without a second’s hesitation Kakashi swiped a finger through the cum covering one of his thighs and licked it clean, humming at the taste.

“It’s salty.” Kakashi commented in surprise, his small pink tongue swiping over his lips as if to clean any semen he had missed from them. Sakumo shuddered with lust at the action, his cock twitching violently with his sudden surge of arousal. How was his son this arousing without even trying? Dear Sage, if he didn’t take care of his renewed arousal soon he might cum from the actions of his son anyway.

This in mind, Sakumo decided to address his son before he took care of said arousal.

“You’ve made me very happy by being willing to do this kind of thing with me, Kakashi. You turn your tōsan on so much without even trying. See how hard you’ve made me again?” Sakumo asked, taking his cock in hand as he spoke to his son. Kakashi nodded, looking at his father’s swollen cock with interest.

“Do you want to help tōsan with this or are you done for the day?” Sakumo asked. He would appreciate Kakashi’s help but he didn’t necessarily need it. He could easily call up mental images from their earlier activities to help finish him off without Kakashi’s help but it wouldn’t feel as good.

Kakashi maneuvered himself off his lap onto the couch beside him and he had to push down a small swell of disappointment.

He silently chided himself. It wasn’t like Kakashi _had_ to help him. It wasn’t until Kakashi spoke that the small amount of disappointment disappeared completely.

“Can I taste you, tōsan?” Kakashi asked. Sakumo almost bit his tongue in his surprise. Was Kakashi really asking what he _thought_ he was asking? To be sure, he questioned the boy.

“What? What are you referring to when asking to taste me?” Sakumo asked, trying not to let his hopes rise. He hadn’t even begun to guess that Kakashi would want to try this for awhile.

“I want to taste more of your semen but cleaning myself off to do so is too much work. I want it from the source directly. Using my mouth to help you should feel good, right?” Kakashi asked and Sakumo nearly swallowed his tongue. Dear Sage his son was going to kill him with arousal before the end of the day.

“Yes.” Sakumo said in a strangled voice. “Whatever you do should feel good as long as you don’t bite me or use your teeth too much.” He answered, shaking in anticipation. Kakashi nodded decisively.

“Okay, I’ll use my mouth to make tōsan feel good that way tōsan can give me more of his semen.” Kakashi said, bracing himself with his elbows on the leg Sakumo had closest to him and lowering his head over Sakumo’s aching cock. A small pink tongue darted out to lick at the head of his cock experimentally and Sakumo nearly came right then but he managed to stop himself through sheer willpower alone. He wanted to enjoy this as much as he could before he came. He groaned as Kakashi’s hot little mouth took in the head of his cock, fisting his hands in the cushions of the couch.

He was refraining from grabbing Kakashi’s head for leverage, letting his son do this at his own pace. He felt Kakashi’s tongue circle the head of his cock even in the small, wet cavern of his mouth. When Kakashi suddenly sucked on the head like a lollipop he let out a very audible groan of pleasure. Kakashi pulled his head up and his mouth off Sakumo’s cock at the sound and Sakumo had to stifle a whimper at the action.

“Did that hurt, tōsan?” Kakashi asked and Sakumo shook his head fervently.

“No, sucking on it makes your tōsan feel _very_ good, Kakashi.” Sakumo said with a strain in his voice. Kakashi nodded and went back to work, taking the head of Sakumo’s cock back into his mouth and sucking like he had before, slowly taking more of Sakumo into his mouth. Sakumo shuddered with lust at the image of Kakashi’s small, pink lips and pretty little mouth wrapped so tightly around his cock. He was nearly too thick to fit in Kakashi’s mouth but that only made it more arousing.

Seeing his son with his small mouth open so widely to accommodate his girth was an image he was going to cherish. He praised the Sage that his son was so quick to pick things up as Kakashi sucked him off. He was constantly trying new things in order to see what got the best reaction out of his father. Before long he felt small hands wrap around his cock where Kakashi’s mouth couldn’t reach and Kakashi started to stroke the rest of him as he sucked on the head of his cock.

Kakashi being a beginner didn’t hold a candle to his talent for learning apparently anything and it wasn’t long before Sakumo was dangerously close to blowing his load in his young son’s lovely little mouth.

“Kakashi,” Sakumo choked out, panting harshly as he tried to hold back the tide of his orgasm. “You need to stop. I’m about to cum and if you keep your mouth on me, you’ll choke.” He warned, shaking with the effort of controlling himself. Kakashi pulled his mouth off his father and looked him in the eye seriously.

“Cum for me, tōsan. I want to taste you.” Kakashi said before his mouth descended on Sakumo again and sucked on the head of his cock _hard_. Sakumo couldn’t help but obey, howling as he came in his son’s hot little mouth and felt Kakashi’s mouth work to swallow as each spurt of cum was released from the head of his cock. When Kakashi had finally sucked him dry he sat up and swallowed one last time, licking his pretty pink lips in satisfaction.

“It tastes much better directly from the source.” Kakashi commented, making Sakumo look at him in surprised arousal. How was his son _this_ fucking sexy?

“Thank you for helping me with that, Kakashi. You made your tōsan feel _so_ good. You’re such a good boy.” Sakumo praised, carding a hand gently through Kakashi’s hair. Kakashi felt pride shoot through him at that.

He had made his tōsan feel good _and_ he was praised for it. Kakashi smiled at his father before cuddling up to the man’s side, basking in his father’s scent as the man wrapped an arm around him. They sat there for a few minutes just relaxing together before Sakumo pulled Kakashi into his lap and stood up carefully, heading toward the bathroom.

“It’s almost time to go to bed so let’s get cleaned up, okay?” Sakumo asked. Kakashi nodded and yawned, feeling far more tired than he usually did at the end of the day. Kakashi let himself be sat down on one of their bathing stools and let his father wash him free of the semen that still covered him and whatever sweat and dirt he had accumulated throughout the day. Once he and his father were clean he let his father pick him up again and settle him in the bathtub in his father’s lap.

They both relaxed in the hot water for awhile before Sakumo decided it was time for bed. Once they were both dried and dressed Sakumo carried Kakashi to his own room instead of Kakashi’s room and laid him on the bed under the blanket. Kakashi only had enough time to look at his father questioningly before Sakumo crawled into bed beside him and pulled Kakashi to him until his back was to his father’s chest, his arms wrapped tightly around his son. His unvoiced question was answered once Sakumo had settled in for the night, his father’s voice deep and soothing in his ear as he spoke.

“I want to sleep next to you tonight. Allow your tōsan this comfort, Kakashi.” Sakumo requested and Kakashi nodded, relaxing back into his father’s hold and allowing himself to drift off to sleep slowly alongside Sakumo.


End file.
